


No Need For Silence

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: Veddie Smut And Fluff [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Venom can’t seem to shut up during sex.Eddie doesn’t really mind.





	No Need For Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for the kudos and encouragement on my previous Veddie fic. I hope you enjoy this smut with feels as well. I picture it taking place in the same verse as my last fic.

**Eddie…**

Venom’s voice filled Eddie’s ears, vibrating deep inside his head. A bead of sweat formed on his brow and slowly dripped down his cheek. He was so damn hot, the apartment was sweltering. Late Summer heat hung in the air, stuffy and humid. They really needed to fix the ac.

 **You think too much,** Venom rebuked. **You should just lay back and enjoy this.**

“I would if you’d hurry up and get on with it,” Eddie huffed, shifting against the bed. His pajama bottoms were shoved down to his ankles, his morning erection exposed and aching for relief.

Venom had several thin tendrils already circling his cock but there was hardly any pressure, only a teasing movement. It felt like soft feathers tickling his hard flesh; it was maddening.

 **So impatient.** Venom sounded amused. **Why don’t you tell me what you want.**

Eddie shifted on the bed, lifting his hips to thrust into the loose circle of Venom’s grasp. More tendrils appeared, thicker and stronger, pushing Eddie back against the mattress. “You _know_ what I want,” Eddie whined, voice colored with frustration. 

The tendrils around Eddie’s cock moved away, sliding off to travel up towards his chest. They brushed against his tightening nipples, flicking over the sensitive peaks. **Maybe I want to hear you ask for it,** Venom teased.

Eddie flushed, partly in frustration and partly in embarrassment. Their relationship had turned physical, _sexual_ , several weeks prior but Eddie still felt a bit of apprehension, a sort of timidity he hadn’t experienced with partners in the past. This was different, of course, wildly different, a whole other species kind of different, but it was more than that. Having someone in your head, knowing you as intimately as Venom did, was disconcerting and, Eddie admitted, wildly erotic.

 **Are you getting shy on me?** Eddie felt pressure bloom between his legs, his thighs pushed apart. The thinner tendrils remained on his nipples, flicking and teasing, but more began to spread across his body, wrapping around his ankles, holding him in place. **Should I tell you what I’d like to do to you?**

“You don’t need to say it aloud,” Eddie panted, his cock twitching as a single, thick tendril wrapped around it. His face was now burning and no longer just from the heat of the room.

 **But what if I want to?** Venom insisted. Eddie felt movement against his hole, a light and fleeting touch. He tried to push towards it but Venom had him trapped tightly in place. **You should see yourself right now. You’re so desperate, hot and aching for it.**

“Venom,” Eddie whimpered, half protest and half plea.

 **Don’t worry, my Eddie.** The pressure returned to Eddie’s hole, a bit firmer now, circling the rim in tantalizing swipes. There was a slickness there, wet and smooth, easing its way carefully inside. **I’ll take care of you. I always do, don’t I?**

Eddie nodded his head in assent, unable to answer as the slippery tendril slowly pushed inside.

 **That feels good, doesn’t it?** The tendril around his cock tightened, squeezing from base to tip. Eddie could feel himself leaking already, beads of precome dripping from his slit. **You’re so tight, Eddie. But you want more, don’t you? You’re a greedy little thing, you can’t get enough.**

Venom’s words were like fuel to the burning fire of arousal pooling in Eddie’s stomach. Venom loved to tease him but he wasn’t usually this talkative. Eddie was torn between urging Venom to hurry up and stop with all the questions and begging him to go on forever.

 **I can do this all day if you’d like.** Venom supplied, slowing the stroke on Eddie’s stiff cock. **You should call in sick to work and stay at home, bound here on our bed. I’ll take you slow, again and again. First with my mouth, fucking you with my tongue just how you like it. Then I’ll swallow you down and suck you dry. Then I’ll fill you up--your greedy hole, your wet mouth, until you’re choking on it.** Tendrils wrapped around his neck, pressing against his throat with light but steady pressure.

“Please,” Eddie gasped. His cock was now spilling a steady stream of pre-come, his balls full and heavy, aching for release. “I need it. Venom, _please._ Give it to me.”

The thick tendril in his hole pushed in further. He could feel the sweet stretch as it thickened, growing in width and length. **Is this what you wanted? You want me to fill you up, mark you as mine, ruin you for anyone else?** A sharp edge of possessiveness filled Venom’s voice. Eddie nearly felt ashamed of how much it turned him on.

“Yes,” Eddie whispered, a desperate hiss.

 **Take it then,** Venom commanded. Eddie’s thighs began to tremble, his whole body taut as a bow. He could feel his release building, rising in urgency, right and ready to burst. **You’re mine, Eddie. _Mine_**.

White hot pleasure shot through his body, his hips jerking as he came, cock spurting and dripping sticky seed all over Venom’s still moving tendrils. His orgasm rebounded through Venom, the blissful pleasure vibrating between them. He could feel Venom pulsating inside him and he squeezed down on the sensation, the achingly sweet fullness around his stretched rim.

Eddie was still shivering in the aftermath when Venom carefully pulled away, leaving a satisfied soreness throughout his spent body. He felt a sheet draped over him and a warm pressure against his chest.

 **You liked that,** Venom preened.

“Obviously,” Eddie huffed with affection. “You’re pretty vocal, you know?”

 **I know.** Venom curled closer, thin tendrils stroking Eddie’s cheek. **You like it.**

Eddie didn’t bother humoring Venom with a reply, he didn’t need to. He looked over at the clock on his bedside, internally groaning when he saw the time. 

**I think you’re catching a cold,** Venom mused, voice filled with suggestion. **You don’t want to spread that to your coworkers.**

Eddie grinned, his spent cock twitching at the implication. “I think you’re right.” He sighed in mock exasperation. “I better call in sick.”

 **Don’t worry.** Eddie could hear the mischievous smirk in Venom’s voice. **I’ll take care of you.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [@mugglelissa](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
